Maalthiel Shadewalker
Maalthiel Shadewalker (in-game character name Maalthiel) is played by WirtsLeg #1629, in addition to Barngrim Brownbeard, Boliver Blackthorne, Mateas Shaw, Rachel Brightspear and formerly Emmerick Blackthorne. Maalthiel Shadewalker is a heavy RP character. Appearance Maalthiel stands six feet three inches and has a moderate build, though malnourishment from his years in captivity have resulted in significant weight loss and a mildly gaunt and tired looking face. Light blue hair that borders on white falls down his back, ending just below the scapulas. A short beard, well kept in spite of his captivity, rests on his chin. When left to his own devices, Maalthiel can be observed with a curious yet serious expression on his face. He is watchful, always taking in his surroundings and making observations as a result of his years of studying various animals and races. Since returning to society, observing other cultures and races has been replaced by book reading. Personality At first glance, Maalthiel Shadewalker can seem cold and analytical. If engaged in conversation, one would soon see that is simply not the case. Maalthiel's aura of aloofness is simply the man judging what he sees before him. When spoken to, he is more than ready to hold a conversation and actively enjoys speaking to and getting to know strangers. He is particularly fascinated by other races of the Alliance, but he is most comfortable amongst his own kind. When one is able to get past the curiously aloof first impressions, Maalthiel will show himself to be a very curious and thoughtful person. He enjoys obtaining new information and will not hesitate to let those who speak to him talk at great lengths about themselves, as he finds it fascinating. As a person, Maalthiel is fairly good natured and works hard to better his knowledge of other races and societies. Being imprisoned in Blackrock Mountain for several years has tarnished his once optimistic demeanour, turning Maalthiel into a pessimistic realist who never gets his hopes up. Maalthiel both sees and tells it like he is, and one can always expect brutal honesty from him. Maalthiel despises deception and lies and actively tells nothing but the truth unless it is greatly advantageous of him to lie, an example to save his life or that of something he considers an acquaintance. One who befriends Maalthiel will find that he puts loyalty to friends above almost all else, and will go to great lengths to help or protect those that he grows close to. Proficient Skills Archery: A trademark skill of many Night Elves. Always a keen fan of archery, Maalthiel picked the skill up when he was a youth. He uses the skill to hunt and, in rare instances, to defend himself if need be. Stealth: In order to successfully study certain species without interrupting them with his presence, Maalthiel became very adept at sneaking and being stealthy, often using his shadowmelding and stealth-based deception magic to hide his presence. When not hiding himself in plain sight, Maalthiel uses his surroundings as cover and hiding spots. Wilderness Survival: Due to frequently being away from Night Elven settlements for long periods of time, Mathiel honed his hunting abilities. He is an able hunter and, thanks to what he has observed over the years from various races of Kalimdor, he is very familiar with what wild plants and vegetation are edible. Background Blackrock Captive From an early age as a youth in Astranaar, Maalthiel Shadewalker knew what he wanted to do in life - study other races. His desire to be a scholar led to Maalthiel journeying across Kalimdor to study various races of all types. From simple animals to advanced races capable of speech, Maalthiel left no species unobserved. In time, Maalthiel would become quite knowledgeable of various races form years of observance and could understand their cultures and mannerisms almost as well as his own. It was for this reason that, in the aftermath of the Third War, Maalthiel was selected as a representative to make the trek to Stormwind City to meet with the new allies of his people. Unfortunately, a wrong turn led him within the vicinity of Blackrock Mountain, where the resident Blackrock Orcs noticed him and captured him. The Blackrock Clan decided against harming their new prisoner, as Night Elves were still relatively unknown at the time. Maalthiel's curious appearance drove the Blackrock Orcs to drill him for information, keeping him alive and routinely implementing light methods of torture to try and gather information from him. Maalthiel was unsure of what to tell the orcs, and he remained in captivity for several years. It wasn't until eight years after his capture that a severe conflict between the Blackrock Clan and the Dark Iron Dwarves broke out and resulted in Maalthiel exploiting the situation when the jailor holding the key to his cell was incapacitated, prompting Maalthiel to take the key and release himself, sneaking out of the mountain while the warring sides battled one another. Barely even able to maintain himself on the road due to malnutrition, Maalthiel collapsed in an area he was utterly unfamiliar with. When he came to, he was informed that he was in a human settlement known as Lakeshire where he was receiving treatment before being moved to Stormwind so that a local Night Elf envoy could assess his condition. After being escorted to Stormwind for further assessment, Maalthiel was deemed fit to return to Darnassus. Despite being clearance at the Stormwind docks, Maalthiel decided to remain in the human city. After all, his original assignment had been to make contact with the humans. Returning to Darnassus went against his assignment, and Maalthiel desired to learn more about the human kingdom as well as the changes that had occurred in the world since his capture several years ago. Eyes on the East After spending some time recuperating in Darnassus, Maalthiel sought out an organization to belong to on account of feeling restless. His search led him to the Darnassian organization known as the Silver Circle led by Feyawen Nightfury. The group proved to be fairly mobile, though at peculiar hours. This proved troublesome for Maalthiel, as his recuperation did not permit him to be active at the same hours due to his need for prolonged rest and therapy. Feeling that he wasn't going to be able to contribute to the Silver Circle nearly as much as he originally wished, he quietly left the organization as he sought to find one capable of accelerating his recuperation. Maalthiel's eyes shifted to the east, towards Stormwind, as he was curious of the Church of the Holy Light religion and wondered what it could do for him. Maalthiel ended up in Stormwind a short time later. After approaching the Cathedral of Light about his predicament, an arrangement was made for him to meet with a representative would could possibly assist him. The young human woman was more brash and sarcastic than Maalthiel expected, even for a human. Still, the priestess agreed to help Maalthiel with his healing process. Arrangements were made for him to meet with the priestess daily for what could only be described as Light fueled therapy. Maalthiel also quietly began plotting to return to Blackrock Mountain to put down the Blackrock Orc, named Kartogg, who oversaw his confinement. Abandoning his blue and green attire, Maalthiel donned a black outfit that better complimented his surreptitious talents that he had honed during his time in the wild observing various species. The Fall In time, Maalthiel would indeed return to Blackrock Mountain in time and promptly hunted down those who had been responsible for his imprisonment. Kartogg's inevitable death was made as slow and painful as possible by Maalthiel. After finally burying his thirst for revenge, Maalthiel departed Blackrock Mountain and returned to Stormwind, where he promptly entered a portal leading to Outland. In the shattered world, Maalthiel intended to "find himself" once more to put him back on the path he used to follow. Unfortunately, Maalthiel was never going to revert to the peaceful man he had once been. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Rogues